Chihiro's story
by devillish neko
Summary: The girl awoke as she found herself on an island, she was alone and that made her god. This is a remake of Chihiro's story.


**This is a full version of Chihiro's story~ Hope u like it!**

* * *

The girl awoke as she found herself on an island, she was alone and that made her god.

The girl was all alone as she began exploring the island, the island had a huge mansion with lots of books and rations that would keep her alive. It took her half a day by foot to circle around the whole island. It was a small island that was in the middle of nowhere, she looked all around her but all she could see was the deep blue sea. As she began exploring in the mansion, she had took on a gradual interest on the books that were there, she had learnt about various things that were very new to her, the different species of wild plant, the type of places that were out there other than the small island which she live in and mostly, humans. There were people like her out there, beyond this island. The girl was void of her own feelings for she does not know anything of human nature, she was alone. As the girl began to read more and more books repeatedly, she slowly took on the interest of painting. Painting was a fun thing to do, she painted every scenery of the whole island, day and night, season after seasons and soon the girl realized that what she had been feeling was loneliness. She was alone and that made her lonely, she began reading the books again and thought that if she could make a boat, she could escape from the island. As she began to build the boat, she gathered valuable resources that were named as wood and ropes, she worked hard every day in hope of getting out of the island but it was fertile as the wood would sink once she stepped onto the raft. The girl lied on the ground as she stared at the sky, why is she here? Who is she? Thousands of stars were glittering, they were vast and beautiful, they had more freedom she thought. It seemed like the stars was mocking her, laughing as they talked to each other.

Timed passed and she had no idea how long it had been since she was on this island, it was hard as she walked towards the old mansion. She had been reading about the humans again, as she looked at the scenery in front of her, she began imagining a human in front of her. Taking up the brush, she slowly began to draw a human figure, a male one that is. Slowly, she began to draw that human in every one of her paintings, was that a person? No, she shook her head that was just a mere figure of a human, he had no personality and he was just there. Not long after she learnt that she had become an adult as she had acquired the mysterious thing called, 'period', it was a strange occasion to say that she was able to reproduce. The girl stared at that figure every day, wishing that she would not be so lonely. There were times when the girl got sick when she had ate expired food or the wrong kind of medicine and she would dream about the darkness. Darkness would be all around her as she was tied to a metal chain that prevented her from going further, she was trapped in that cruel empty space eternally. And a moment later she would wake up in sweat, confused at the dream that she had. In a dreamy state, she started drawing herself in the portrait too, conversing with the boy. Both of them looked happy as they stared at each other behind every scenery that she drew. As she looked at the all of the paintings she had, she stared at them blankly not knowing what to do, she was close to the ultimate boredom. One day, as she was looking at the painting, she felt a warm feeling in her chest that she had never felt before, it was the most amazing thing but it was weighing her down, she rushed to the pile of books that she was reading. Soon, she found out that she was in love, with the boy in the painting. As she researched more on the books, she found out a ceremony called marriage. It was a ceremony when both parties loved each other and commit themselves to it, after reading many more books on it, the girl decided that she would married the boy in the painting. On that day, she cooked more than usual, planning nicer recipes and seating on a different table but still, she was alone. She rummaged through the closet as she took out an old but usable wedding dress, it was white and she wore it. As she looked at herself in the mirror, she smiled at she kissed the boy in the picture, throwing out a bouquet of flowers that she had picked the previous day. She could almost feel the happiness inside of her. She was beautiful, her hair flowed through the wind as she ran and ran and ran.

A day? A week? A year maybe? A long time has passed since she had felt anything, she could feel her sanity slowly slipping through. One day, the boy in the picture suddenly started moving and so did the painting of herself. They were talking happily as if they were having the time of their life, the girl rubbed her eyes in disbelief as she stared into the painting. It felt surreal but no matter how hard she tried to look, the painting became blurred as if telling her that it would never happen. Slowly, every single painting that she drawn with the two of them were moving but they were blurred. She tried drawing the painting again and again but the same result came out. Tired with all the commotion, the girl stood there as she stared at all of the paintings she drew with empty eyes and finally, she understood. With her lifeless body, she started to build a fire, burning all of her paintings. As the fire flickered in hot passion, she walked out of the mansion and burnt it too. She destroyed everything, the mansion, her paintings and the means of surviving, it was over. She walked towards the highest cliff of the island and with that threw the last piece of trash that was not supposed to be here. The girl threw herself out into the dark starry sky as she smiled. And for an instant, beautiful wings shot out from her back, wings that were pure white, reflecting of the girl's innocence and suffering.

She was alone in this world and so, she was god.

As the girl began to fall from her jump off the cliff, she spread out her hands as if like an angel. "Boku no namae wa Chihiro desuyo." She laughed as she landed on the cold hard ground. As the lonely figure of the dead girl lied on the ground, the island had an eerie silence as if mourning for the girl. She looked beautiful, as she lied on the floor smiling. All has ended, the angel had descended, she finally had her freedom that she was yearning so much for.


End file.
